Mi mejor amiga
by anyelita1828
Summary: Summary: Esos son mis sentimientos – me dijo - Y son hermosos – susurre – enséñame amar Jazz, te quiero y podre verme feliz a tu lado.


**Summary: Esos**** son mis sentimientos – me dijo - Y son hermosos – susurre – enséñame amar Jazz, te quiero y podre verme feliz a tu lado**.

**Los personajes son de S.M pero Jasper algún día será mío, ok no… pero no vale nada soñar he, aquí les dejo para que lean alguito de mi pareja favorita… jejejeje un abrazo y nos leemos? **

-Jasper, hijo baja a cenar – dijo mi mama desde la planta de abajo

-Ya bajo mama – le grite para que me escuchara

Mi hermana Rose bajo de primera, ella y yo compartíamos un enorme cuarto que lo habíamos dividido en la mitad dejando el baño para los dos en aquella parte. Somos gemelos y ambos tenemos 18 años de edad recién cumplidos y vamos a entrar a la misma universidad, claro, estudiando carreras diferentes.

Baje luego y me senté al lado de mi rubia hermana, empezamos a comer, hasta que oímos el timbre, mama se paró a abrir la puerta mientras yo tomaba el jugo de uva, mi favorito. Entonces vi entrar a mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen, la chica que me gustaba más que cualquier cosa… pero… solo había un pequeño problemita… mi mejor amiga, la hermosa Alice, el duende que amo… es… bueno, "homosexual" o "lesbiana" triste no, y respeto su decisión, aunque cuando me habla de sus relaciones con mujeres logro sentirme intimidado y algo… molesto, ¿Por qué la vida es así?

Ella saludo a mi mama, luego camino a donde yo estaba y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, y luego a Rose, ellas dos eran buenas amigas. Se sentó a mi lado y mi madre le sirvió la cena, ella ya era como de la familia, queríamos mucho a sus padres y uno de mis mejores amigos era su hermano, Edward Cullen, junto a Emmett Swan que es el novio de mi hermana y el hermano de Bella la novia de Edward.

Ella comió, y luego subimos a mi cuarto, Rose se iba a ir a comer con su novio. Alice se tiro en mi cama y yo me acosté a su lado.

- Sabes, he terminado con Mariana – me conto

- ¿A si? ¿Por qué? – pregunte – la querías mucho, llevabas… 4 meses con ella

- Pues si – susurro – pero… ella… ella… quería… Mmm…

- ¿Sexo? – pregunte yo y la mire, ella me miro y asintió lentamente – Eso es normal Alice

- No, para mí no. Jamás me he acostado con una mujer y tengo miedo de hacerlo

- Bueno, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero verte sufrir, cualquier decisión que tomes te seguiré queriendo – le aclare con una sonrisa

Ella me abrazo por la cintura y me beso la mejilla.

- Te quiero demasiado Jasper – susurro sin mirarme

La abrace más a mí.

- Y yo a ti pequeña – le dije

La suerte no estaba con migo, Alice no le gustaban los chicos y yo… estaba enamorado de ella, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella así? Y yo ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de ella si sabía su condición?

Pov: Alice Cullen

Había pasado toda la noche con Jasper viendo películas, luego se nos unió Rose a media noche y juntos pasamos una buena "pijamada" Rose es un buena persona, y una hermosa mujer, no lo digo por mi condición si no porque ella lo es, si fuera otra chica me correría porque pensaría que ya me gusto, aunque, admito que algún día Rosalie me llamo la tención, sabía que no podía intentar nada con ella, porque tenía novio y lo amaba, a demás es la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Edward me saludo cuando llegue a casa, y Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos sentamos a ver la televisión, en esas me llamo Mariana diciéndome que quería hablar con migo en su casa, yo no me negué, por lo que me despedí de mis familiares diciéndoles que iba con Jazz, pero mentira, ellos no querían a Mariana, decían que no era para mí, pero… ¿ellos acaso siente lo que yo? No.

Llegue a su casa, toque con inseguridad y me abrió Mariana con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa. Me tomo de la mano y subió a mi cuarto, en el hablamos de todo un poco, de la universidad que ya casi entraríamos, hasta que llegamos a el tema del porque habíamos roto la otra noche.

- Quiero que me des tiempo – le susurre – si quieres que esto continúe, dame tiempo

- ¿Tiempo? Alice por Dios, ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? No sientes deseo por nadie – me grito

- ¡Mentiras! Sabes que soy virgen – le grite parándome – me da miedo

- ¿De mi? – pregunto

- Si – le susurre

Sentí unas manos en mi cintura que me aprisionaban, luego me besaron con una furia horrorosa, me costó seguirla, no quería seguir, entonces no sé de donde saco fuerzas y me empujo brutalmente a la cama, se poso en sima de mi y empezó a besarme, mientras yo le decía que parara pero era imposible, me tocaba siendo nada delicada y empezaba a lastimarme, estaba a punto de meter la mano en mis shorts pero con el miedo la empuje y me pare con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No me vuelvas a poner un dedo en sima, te odio – le dije y corrí escaleras abajo mientras oía mi nombre arriba

Corrí varias calles hasta que encontré un parque el cual me senté en él y empecé a llorar, pasaron los minutos y sentía a alguien que se sentaba a mi lado, ladee mi cara y era Jasper quien me miraba preocupado.

- ¿Qué… haces aquí? – pregunte

- Bueno, sabía que ibas a ir a donde Mariana decidí esperarte – dijo mirándome – te conozco bien, llame a tu casa y me dijeron que ibas a ir a mi casa, pero obvio no les creí

- Paso… algo… horrible – susurre llorando

- ¿Qué?... no me digas que esa te obligo hacer algo que no querías, porque la…

- Jazz… algo así, pero… no paso nada – le dije tomando sus manos

- ¡Qué sínica! – exclamo molesto

- Vale… ahora pienso que si me quedare sola, nadie me aprecia Jasper – dije

Nos quedamos callados unos momentos.

- Eso es mentiras, Ali – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Lo mire con el seño fruncido, vi como se acercaba lentamente a mí como esperando mi reacción, pero decidí no moverme ni hacer nada, solo esperar, luego sentí unos dulces labios en los míos, apenas acariciándolo, en ese momento me sentí feliz, viva, mis manos fueron a su cuello acercándolo mucho mas a mí, ese beso me demostró que no estaba sola que tenia a alguien que me quería y de mi diferente sexo y debo de admitir que me encanto, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, y deseaba que no terminaba.

El se alejo de mí un poco y lo mire a los ojos.

- Esos son mis sentimientos – me dijo

- Y son hermosos – susurre – enséñame amar Jazz, te quiero y podre verme feliz a tu lado

- Espero no fallar en el intento – susurro mirándome

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza luego volvimos a besarnos.

2 años después

Pov: Jasper Hale

Estábamos en el cuarto semestre de la universidad, las cosas con Alice van geniales, la amo y sé que ella a mi también, me lo demuestra cuando hacemos el amor, estaba feliz con el amor de mi vida, Alice Cullen.

La espere en mi auto para llevarla a su casa, ella se subió y me dio un beso en los labios.

- Me he encontrado con la odiosa de Mariana – me dijo

- ¿A si?... – dije

- Sí, me ha dicho que como he estado y que si no me arrepentido de que ese dia no pasara lo nuestro – me dijo

Asentí.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – pregunte

- Que… no, obvio y que tengo un novio hermoso al que amo demasiado – me dijo y luego me beso

- Y yo a ti mucho mas – le dije

Así era mi Alice y así era yo, los dos siempre juntos. La amo verdaderamente. Y todo empezó así… siendo mi mejor amiga.

**Bueno chicas este es un pequeño one- shop de mi padreja favorita. La amo jejejeje espero que se pasen por mi historia "atada a ti" un beso enorme y me dan un comentario? Jeje **


End file.
